ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King Reborn/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Lion King: Return of the King, produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios, as well as distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film serves extended version of Disney's animated classic The Lion King, combined with its sequels and spin-offs. Directed by Rob Minkoff, Roger Allers, and Howy Parkins, it stars an ensemble voice cast of well-known actors including Matthew Broderick as Simba, Gabrielle Union as Nala, Rowan Atkinson as Zazu, Nika Futterman as Zira, Jeremy Irons as Scar, Nathan Lane as Timon, Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa, Diamond White as Fuli, Jason Marsden as Kovu, Eden Riegel as Kiara, Lacey Chabert as Vitani, Andy Dick as Nuka, Joshua Rush as Bunga, Madison Pettis as Zuri, Sarah Hyland as Tiifu, with Angela Bassett as Sarabi, with Payton] as Rafiki, and Max Charles as Kion. :This transcript needs cleanup and expedition. You can help Ideas Wikia to extend it. Script The Assassination of Ahadi *[The camera first fades into a night sky; stars shine on-screen] *'Young Taka:' Baba… *'Ahadi:' Yes, my son. *'Young Taka:' Tell me a story. *'Ahadi:' Which one? *'Young Taka:' The story of home. *[As Ahadi starts the story, the night sky zooms in, disloving into a flashback in the Pride Lands with a vibranium meteor striking Africa with lions forming. It then shows a member of the herd known as the first Lion King before it zooms onto Earth] *'Ahadi:' Millions of years ago, a meteorite made of vibranium, the strongest substance in the universe, struck the continent of Africa, affecting the plant life around it. And when the time of lion came, five tribes settled on it and called it Pride Rock. The tribes lived in constant war with each other until a warrior shaman received a vision from the lion Goddess, Olehea, who led him to the Heart-Shaped Herb, a plant that granted him superhuman strength, speed, and instincts. The warrior became king and the first Lion King, the protector of Africa. Four tribes agreed to live under the king's rule, but the crocodile tribe isolated themselves in the mountains. The Pride Landers used vibranium to develop technology more advanced than any other nation, but as Africa thrived, the world around it descended further into chaos. To keep vibranium safe, the lionesses vowed to hide in plain sight, keeping the truth of their power from the outside world. *'Young Taka:' And we still hide, Baba? *'Ahadi:' Yes. *'Young Taka:' … Why? To be continued… Once Upon a Timon… *[Sounds of morning on the savannah. Cue lion roar in the background, calling the animals to gather to Pride Rock for the ceremony. Sunrise on African grassland (lightly treed), in time with opening chant to The Circle of Life. Animals of all types (rhinos, meerkats, cheetahs) raise their heads as the sun rises, preparing to march to Pride Rock. Titles words appear: AFRICA - PRESENT DAY] *'Rafiki:' It was a glorious sight! Old Rafiki could hardly believe his eyes: all the animals on the move, coming together from the Four Winds… [cut a view at Rafiki in his baobab tree; he views the animals heading to Pride Rock] …who could forget a day like that? [camera pan on Pride Rock in the distance. Light shines brightly on it] Everybody came to celebrate the birth of Simba, Mufasa's boy. [bounds down inside his tree. He grabs a turtle shell and breaks a fruit in half] You see… ♪ It was the Circle of Life… ♪ [suddenly halts for a beat and blinks at the audience] Oh? What's that you say? Oh! [bounds deeper into his tree and grabs his staff] You've heard of this before, yeah? [puts his hand in some fruit paint] You think you know the story?! [he draws a picture of Timon dressed in drag and doing the hula] You don't know the half of it! *[Cracks appear across the screen image, and the screen shatters and falls from the field of view in fragments, leaving a view of Pride Rock in daylight] *'Africalous:' [narrating, reverently] Pride Rock. So majestic. So powerful. So…bizarrely named. This was Africa's most habitat-visited place in the mystic Pride Lands, full of wise animals, who respect known as the "Circle of Life". [camera pan to Mufasa watching over the Pride Lands] Mufasa, son of Ahadi, is currently the king of the Pride Lands, alongside his mate Sarabi as queen. [Sarabi comes up and nuzzles her husband's head. Rafiki and Zazu then come in on-screen] Rafiki was known to be their shaman…for a mandrill, while Zazu, who was a hornbill, worked as the king's majordomo. [camera pan back to Pride Rock] Our story does not start here. Rather it starts several hundred football yards away from the majestic proud land in Africa. [camera pan to Timon, walking up on-screen before looking at the camera] This is Timon. He was known to be a meerkat, dreaming to live in a better place. He was also an outcast from his colony, after failing to perform Sentry duty ordered by his mother Ma, and his uncle Max, who has gone a…little bit paranoid and eccentric. [camera pan back to Pride Rock] Forsaking, how can a rock be proud? It's a rock, because the animals think a "pride" is what they call a group of lions. But where meerkats come from, they didn't have nothing to be proud of. But maybe it'd be safer if I just show you where Timon came from. Please remain seated while the camera is in motion. [the camera does a super-high-speed truck-out from Pride Rock, past zebras, grasslands, the Elephant Graveyard, the gorge, marshlands, the desert, and finally stopping at a dry plain of low mounds of dirt, with a tumbleweed blowing across] Here we are: our story really begins from Pride Rock to locals known as the "Pit of Shame". They were so low on the food chain they were underground…but you don't have to take my word for it. I'll just let the fellow meerkats do the talking as one by one pop out of their holes like a game of Whack-a-Mole. *["Digga Tunnah" music begins] *'Meerkats:' [chanting, nervously] What was that?! What was what?! Shh! What was that?! What was that?! Where? What? Where? Where? Shh! What was that?! Shh! [silence as they look from side to side, listening] Quick, before the hyena come! *'Meerkat guard:' [looks left, then right, listening; he then calls] CLEAR! *[Scenes of the colony of meerkats all busily digging a network of tunnels, singing as they work] *'Meerkats:' [singing] Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah When you're done ya dig a bigga tunnah Digga tunnah, Dig, dig a tunnah Quick, before the hyena come! DIG! Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah You can dig and never get dunnah Digga tunnah, (Dig a little faster) Dig, digga tunnah What was that?! [pause to listen] Quick, before the hyena come! DIG! Digga tunnah is what we do Life's a tunnah we're diggin' through Digga tunnah is what we sing Digga tunnah is everything! Mud and clay is a meerkat's friend Always more around every bend And when you get to your tunnah's end, Hallelujah! Let's dig again! DIG! Digga tunnah, Dig, digga tunnah (Digga tunnah) When you're done, ya dig a bigga tunnah. Digga tunnah, (Dig a little faster) Dig, digga tunnah. What was that?! [pause to listen] Quick, before the hyena come! *'Fred:' DIG! *'Ma:' [searching for her son] Timon? Excuse me. Have you seen my son? Has he been through here? Timon? *'Uncle Max:' [singsonging] Digga tunnah, dig, digga tunnah…digga tunnah, dig, dig — Aahh! *'Ma:' Uncle Max? [pokes Max, scaring him out of his chant] *'Max:' [spooked] Aaahh! *'Ma:' Uncle Max, relax. Have you seen Timon? *'Max:' [pleased with himself] No, I haven't seen Timon. And what a day it's been! No fractures, no lacerations, no concussions, contusions or injuries of any sort. As a matter of fact, there's no sign of Timon's handiwork anywhere! [the ground ceiling cracks and then comes crashing down around them; there's nothing left but a ring of dirt held up, with Timon standing under it] That would be…''TIMON!!!'' *'Timon:' [turns back to the colony, feeling embarrassed] Heh-heh. Hey, everybody! *'Flinchy:' Ha ha. Nice work, Timon. *'Swifty:' Way to go, tunnel klutz. *'Stumpy:' Who else could break a hole? *'Fred:' Four in a week—a new record! You're a peeping Timon! *'Ma:' [quietly despairing] Not again… *'Timon:' What? [defiantly] It's called a "skylight"! *'Africalous:' [as the "skylight" crumbles to nothing] But as the "skylight" crumbled to nothing, Ma tried to salvage the situation her son caused. *'Ma:' Ho-ho. Wow…isn't that creative? A skylight. Oh, ha-ha. [seeking discretion as the better part of valor] I'll just have a word with him. *[Ma leads Timon away from the scene of the collapse. It dissolves to a view of Ma taking her son on a walk passing by the colony's castle, where their princess Tatiana emerges and watches. She takes a deep breath, then heads back inside her room] To be continued… *'Ma:' [perking up with inspiration] That's it! That's it — my son on Sentry duty! Timon the Sentry! *[Cut to Uncle Max being told of this idea] *'Max:' [in horrified shock] Timon the Sentry?! Why don't you save the hyenas the trouble and kill me now? Just kill me now! *'Timon:' [to Ma] He has a point. *'Ma:' All you have to do is watch for hyenas and yell if you see one. Look at Iron Joe. *[Camera pan over to a meerkat named Iron Joe on Sentry duty in a nervous breakdown] *'Iron Joe:' [as a couple of meerkat orderlies carry him away, raving, from his post] Don't close your eyes! Don't look away! Somebody's gotta guard us! Somebody's gotta protect us! [breaks up into a hysterical cry] *'Timon:' Well. Now I'm convinced. *'Ma:' Listen — it's outside, up in the breeze, under the wide open sky — isn't that what you want? [to Max] Or maybe you would rather have him go back on the digging crew. *'Max, Timon and everyone:' NO!!! *[The entire colony of meerkats, listen intently, and now pretend nonchalance and clear their throats] *'Ma:' Good…then we all agree. Timon, listen to Uncle Max. He'll teach you everything you need to know. [earnestly] And honey, try to make this one work. To be continued… *'Timon:' I'm never gonna fit in here. Nobody even likes me. *'Ma:' Sure they do, honey. Sure they do! *'Timon:' Besides you, Ma. *'Ma:' Uh, besides me? Um, there's, uh… *'Timon:' I have to find my place; but it isn't here. My place is out there, Ma. Oh, I may not know exactly where or how far, but I gotta go! *'Ma:' [pauses, then acquiesces] Well…I hope you find what you're looking for, honey. *'Africalous:' [narrating] Feeling sad of saying his last farewells, Timon gave his Ma one last hug. *[Music turns sweet as Timon comes back to embrace her] *'Timon:' I love you, Ma. *[Ma keeps hugging Timon, tighter and tighter until we start to hear crunching sound effects] *'Ma:' Oh, Timmy. My Timmy. Mmm-mmm… *'Timon:' [strained, muffled] Ma…choking…not breathing… *'Ma:' Ooh. Mmm. Mmm-mmm… *'Timon:' And people wonder why I have issues. [the embrace finally ends] I'll be okay! *'Ma:' Oh, I know you will! [wistful] You will. *'Africalous:' [narrating; Ma slowly lets go of Timon's hands] Timon turned away, then began striding purposefully away into the sunset. *[As Timon strides away into the sunset, "Timon's Traveling Theme" begins] *'Ma:' [calling after him] Be careful! *'Timon:' I will! [marches on a bit further] *'Ma:' Don't talk to strangers! *'Timon:' I know, Ma! [marches a bit more] *'Ma:' Remember, wash behind your ears! *'Timon:' [the music slows; he turns impatiently] Ma! I'm not a kid anymore! [resumes marching] *'Ma:' Never go swimming without a buddy! *'Timon:' Got it… *'Ma:' [almost inaudible] Send us a message sometime! [indistinct] *'Timon:' [exasperated] Oy… [yells at the top of his lungs] WHAT?! *'Ma:' I said, send us a message sometime! *'Timon:' WHAT?! *'Ma:' I said, send us a — *'Timon:' [turning away from Ma] GOODBYE, MA! [sets off in earnest as African music plays triumphantly. He reaches the open grasslands] *'Africalous:' [narrating] And so, with high spirits, he boldly ventured off where no meerkat had dared to go before. He put my past behind him, and never looked back… [ends narrative] "Look Beyond What You See" *[Nighttime in the Pride Lands; Timon suddenly breaks into sobbing] *'Timon:' Mommy! Mommy! *[Far shot to reveal that he is moaning in front of Rafiki's baobab tree] *'Africalous:' [narrating] Timon was moaning in front of what was known as "the Tree of Life". Inside, a mystic mandrill named Rafiki noticed the meerkat crying and then hurled down to ask. *'Timon:' [crying] I want my Mommy! [Rafiki starts to come down from his tree] What am I doing? Which way should I go? *'Rafiki:' [appearing hanging upside-down] That depends on what you seek. *'Timon:' [does a wild take, goes sprawling] Hey, where'd you come from? *'Rafiki:' [laughs] Oh, the better question is: where are you going? *'Timon:' Oh, someplace wonderful, mister, where…where y — you didn't happen to catch the song I sang a few minutes ago, did ya? *'Rafiki:' I didn't have the pleasure. *'Timon:' To recap: I want to live in some beautiful place, outside…a carefree place, where I don't have to hide or worry. *'Rafiki:' [jumps down next to Timon, laughing] Life, without worry. You seek Hakuna Matata. *'Timon:' Harpoon-a-tomato? *'Rafiki:' Hakuna Matata, it means "No Worries". *'Timon:' Perfect! Mind taking that stick of yours and drawing me a map, bub? [Rafiki smacks his head with his staff] Ow! Hey! *'Rafiki:' [goes into his mystic-monkey pose] To find it, you must look beyond what you see. *'Timon:' What the heck is that supposed to mean? *'Rafiki:' It means: Look beyond what you see. *'Timon:' [imitating Rafiki] "Beyond what I see." Ha. Get a load of the monkey, gettin' all existential on me. Beyond what I see… [pans over to a frog croaking on a rock] Hmm…beyond what I see… [pans to a tree stump a little farther away. Immense and meaningful music starts to rise] Beyond what I see… [pans to a tree in the distance; music swells louder] *'Africalous:' [narrating] While viewing his point of view in the distance, a musical swell began to play in Timon's head. *'Timon:' It's kinda hard to think with all this music! Beyond…what I see… [focuses in on Pride Rock in the far distance as the music rises to a climax] Oh, wait a second. It's comin' to me. It's either that slug I ate, or I'm having an epiphany! *[Camera zooms in on Pride Rock] *'Africalous:' [narrating] An angelic choir sang in his head. *'Timon:' I'm going to the big, pointy rock! Right? [turns around, but Rafiki is gone] *'Africalous:' But Rafiki had already disappeared. *'Timon:' Who was that strange monkey? Ah, well. Dream home, here I come! *[Dissolve to Timon entering a stand of tall grasses] *'Africalous:' [narrating] The Sun was beginning to show the earliest signs of rising, when Timon heard hoof beats following him. *'Timon:' [a snapping sound startles him] Hello? Strange but wise monkey? [a flock of birds take off and startles him again. He climbs up on a rock; then he hears a weird grunting roar, and sees a bulky shape rushing in his direction. He tumbles off the rock and rushes blindly through the grass as the ominous roaring sound pursues him. Timon then suddenly bumps into Pumbaa and the two start screaming] *'Africalous:' Timon crashed headfirst into a warthog as he thought he was a "scream". *'Timon:' [begs on his knees; to Pumbaa] Just eat me now…and please make it fast. I've got a low threshold to pain. *'Pumbaa:' Easy, easy there, little guy. I'm not gonna eat you. *'Timon:' Then why were you stalking me!? *'Pumbaa:' Well, gee, I saw you go by and I figured a little fella like you shouldn't be out here all alone. *'Timon:' Hey, what about you? You're all alone. [suddenly apprehensive] You are all alone, aren't you? *'Pumbaa:' Yeah. Most animals give me a pretty wide berth. *'Timon:' [seeing the idea] They do? Even the predators? *'Pumbaa:' People see me comin' and they run for cover. They can't get out of the way fast enough. *[As Pumbaa speaks, Timon holds up one of Pumbaa's hooves, playing with it like a pair of scissors] *'Timon:' [pulling Pumbaa's tusks down] It must be the gleam on those vicious tusks? Huh? Strikes fear into their hearts. *'Pumbaa:' Actually, they say I wreck their appetite. *'Timon:' Wow, it's like you have this — this…special power. *'Pumbaa:' [backing away nervously] Special power? Well, i—it's pretty powerful, alright. [gestures indistinctly at his rump] *'Timon:' Perfect! You're hired. *'Pumbaa:' … For what? *'Timon:' [indicating Pride Rock] To get me to a little worry-free haven out of that big pointy rock. *'Pumbaa:' And…you want me to come with you? *'Timon:' Do you see any other big, lovable chunk of warthog here? Who also happens to have razor-sharp tusks and the ability to repel predators? [grins ingratiatingly] *'Pumbaa:' I'm your pig. *'Timon:' You and me, I can tell we see eye-to-eye. *'Pumbaa:' [hopefully] You mean…like friends? *'Timon:' Whoa, easy there, big fella. I'd say more like [making "quotes" with his fingers] acquaintances. *'Pumbaa:' Oh. Well, it's a start. *'Timon:' Put 'er there, acquaintance. [they shake paws] I'm Timon. *'Pumbaa:' Pumbaa! *'Timon:' No, really. [Pumbaa grins sincerely at him] *'Africalous:' [narrating] Pumbaa sincerely grinned at Timon. *'Timon:' … Let's hit the road. *["Timon's Traveling Theme" starts to play] *'Pumbaa:' You got it…''acquaintance''. *'Timon:' So clear up one thing for me. If you weren't gonna eat me, what kind of a wacky wild pig are you? *'Pumbaa:' I'm an insectivore. *'Timon:' Oh-ho! A bug-eater! Well, me too. I just never had a name for them myself. I'm partial to the crawling critters myself. *'Pumbaa:' I prefer the ones with wings. *'Timon:' Pumbaa, this could be the start of a beautiful…''acquaintanceship''. The Circle of Life To be continued… I Just Can't Wait to Be King To be continued… The Elephant Graveyard To be continued… Be Prepared To be continued… … To Die For *'Timon:' Beyond what you see…beyond what you — [suddenly shudders] Hey, how am I supposed to look beyond what I see, beyond that? *[The camera reveals Timon looking straight at Pumbaa's butt] *'Pumbaa:' Huh? Oh, sorry. *[Pumbaa moves aside to reveal the gorge in all its splendor] *'Africalous:' [narrating] When Pumbaa moved out of Timon's way, it was revealed there was a gorge. Inside, Scar toke Simba near a rock, underneath a small tree in the middle of his upcoming trap. *[Camera zoom inside the gorge with Simba underneath the tree, with Scar watching him] *'Scar:' Now, you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you. *'Simba:' Oooh. What is it? *'Scar:' If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? *'Simba:' If you tell me, I'll still act surprised. *'Scar:' You are such a naughty boy! This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of…father-son…thing. Well! I'd better go get him. *'Simba:' I'll go with you. *'Scar:' No! [regaining composure] No. Just…stay on this rock. You wouldn't wanna end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas…? *'Simba:' [shocked] You know about that? *'Scar:' Simba, Simba. Everybody knows about that. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh? [puts a paw on Simba's shoulder] Oh…and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm? *'Simba:' Oh. Okay. *'Africalous:' [narrating; Scar pats Simba's head roughly, then moves off] Scar patted Simba's head before moving off. *'Simba:' Hey, Uncle Scar! … Will I like this surprise? *'Scar:' Oh…Simba, it's To Die For. To be continued… *'Pumbaa:' Hang on, Timon! *'Timon:' This is it! Goodbye, cruel world! *[The wildebeest screeches to a halt at the edge of the cliff, pitching Timon and Pumbaa off in slow motion, screaming. After a few midair tumbles, they land lightly in a slow-moving river. Timon stands on Pumbaa's belly] *'Timon:' That's it? [scoffs] That wasn't so bad. You can't knock old Timon down that easy! Yeah. Bring it on! *'Africalous:' [narrating] Timon spoke too soon. [as Timon notices an increasing roar of rushing water] Timon noticed an increasing roar of rushing water, seeing that they were on top of a waterfall. *'Timon:' Uh…Pumbaa? Question: is it possible to fall off the edge of the Earth? *'Pumbaa:' Uh, technically, no. The Earth is round like a sphere, Timon, so it doesn't actually have an edge. *[The camera pulls back once, twice, three times to reveal an absurdly high waterfall. Timon and Pumbaa both scream as they hurtle over the edge and plummet down the waterfall] *'Africalous:' [narrating] The duo fell off of a waterfall and into a oasis below. Timon fell unconscious and began to think back to his days with his late Pa. [it fades into a flashback as Sentry meerkats are drawn in pencil] Yes, indeed. Timon was 15 in meerkat years. He was following his father out to a ledge overlooking their fraction of the veldt. This would go on until Ma would then arrive with cooked termites…again. Much to Pa's suprise. **[Cut to Timon walking with Fearless "Pa" Buzz] **'15-year old Timon:' Look Pa, I know we're pretty low on the food-chain and all, but why do we have to dig tunnels all of the time? [gets into a boxing pose] Where's our pride? Where's our — [Pa holds Timon back as if there was a predator. A small bunyoro rabbit hops by] — dignity? **'Pa:' [letting go of his son] Timon, let me tell you something about dignity. [gestures at the grasslands] Son, look out to the horizon…past the trees, over the grasslands. [music swells louder] Everything the light touches…belongs to someone else. [a record needle scratches before Timon's smile drops to a frown. Light shines brightly on a '''big pointy rock' in the distance''] I'm sorry, pal. But that's just the way it is. Dignity has nothing to do with it! [holding onto Timon's shoulders] It's nature's designs — we are what we are. And what we are is food for other animals. A consummate prey. A moveable feast. Feared by no-one and eaten by all! [clutches Timon as if he was a security blanket] **'15-year old Timon:' But when they die, they become the grass. And we eat the grass, right? **'Pa:' Not exactly; we can't digest grass. We have sensitive stomachs. **'15-year old Timon:' You see, Pa? That's what I'm talkin' about. Why not find a better life? Maybe there's a place out there with no hyenas. A place where we don't have to hide or dig tunnels! **'Pa:' Look, Timon! This is our home, and I'm proud of those tunnels! Your Uncle Max and I dig those tunnels to keep you and your Ma safe. We dig those tunnels because we love you! **'15-year old Timon:' You dig tunnels because you're just afraid of everything! **[Pa gives Timon a pouty face. Ma then arrives with a leaf tray of termites] **'Ma:' Oh, there you boys are! I've got some nice fresh termites all ready for you. **'Pa:' Termites again? **'Ma:' Oh, feeling braver now, aren't we? [cracks a termite queen along the thorax] **'Pa:' [having no response] I'll be home late. I've got a tunnel to repair… **[Pa sulks off. Reflective music then starts playing] **'15-year old Timon:' [sits down on a rock, then turns to Ma] Was I adopted? **'Ma:' Timon! You two are as different as dawn and dusk! **'15-year old Timon:' I'm tired of doing everything his way. **'Ma:' [frizzling his hair] Oh, sweetie, you've almost grown now. And whether your Pa likes it or not…you'll be making your own way soon. [giving her son a reassuring hug] Oh, whatever you do, I know you're going to make me proud. **'15-year old Timon:' Do you really think so? **'Ma:' I know so! Even Pa will. **'Pa:' [a loud thud shakes the air. He stubbed his toe] See! It's a jungle out here! **'Ma:' [turns miserably to Timon] … Well, if he lives that long… **[Ma gives Timon a termite; he gulps it before Ma leaves] To be continued… *'Shenzi:' [seeing Simba running off far into the distance] Hey, there he goes. There he goes! *'Banzai:' [plucking out the thorns from his skin] Well, so go get 'im! *'Shenzi:' There ain't no way I'm goin' in there. What, you want me to come out lookin' like you, Cactus-Butt? *'Banzai:' [spitting thorns onto Ed's nose] But we gotta finish the job. *'Shenzi:' Well. He's as good as dead out there anyway. And if he comes back, we'll kill 'im. *'Banzai:' [yelling to Simba] Yeah! You hear that?! If you ever come back — we'll kill ya! *[As Simba is still running into the desert, the hyenas laugh before making their way back to the Pride Lands] Hakuna Matata *[Camera dissolve to Scar addressing the lionesses by the moon on Pride Rock] *'Africalous:' [narrating] As night fell over the Pride Lands, Scar was present at Pride Rock to give a eulogy for both Mufasa and Simba to the lionesses and Zazu. *'Scar:' Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba…who had barely begun to live… [the lionesses, with Zazu, are comforting Sarabi and Sarafina, who bend their heads in extreme pain. Nala is crying on her mother's leg] …For me, it is a deep personal loss. And so, it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future. [as the hyenas emerge, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly, he ascends Pride Rock] *'Africalous:' [as the camera pans to Rafiki, who shakes his head in deep pan] Scar's speech made way for the hyenas to move into Pride Rock. Rafiki began to mourn too: the balance in the Circle of Life was broken. [the scene changes with Rafiki in the same position in his baobab tree] He sat in the Tree of Life… [Rafiki wipes away a tear, and reaches up and rubs his hand across the cub painting, smearing it] …and rubbed away the painting of Simba. *[The smeared painting overlaids sad music across the night sky through the Pride Lands as the chorus takes up the song "Rafiki Mourns"] *'Chorus:' Mi-Leh-Leh Mbyani Mpoka Kumuyini Kembe Ntsembele Mbiyani Mpoka Lundila Mwana Hosanna Hosanna Oh Mama Na Wu Detsa Kambe Kontsari Dela Mama Kabantsa Kari Mbyari Mbyari Mbyari *[Dissolve back to the river's edge where Pumbaa emerges out, gasping for air. Timon is seen clutched onto Pumbaa's tail] *'Africalous:' [narrating] Back in the basin, Pumbaa emerged from the water, gasping and wheezing. Timon clutched Pumbaa's tail and was dragged to safety, but otherwise limp. [Pumbaa collapses and coughs out some water] Pumbaa collapsed and coughed up some water. [Pumbaa hears Timon groaning, who is lying on the beach clutching a lily in a classic death pose. Mournful violin music plays] Timon came to and groaned, holding a lily. *'Pumbaa:' Timon, you okay? *'Timon:' I give up! *'Pumbaa:' But you can't give up! We still haven't found our dream home. *'Timon:' Forget it, Pumbaa. I've been dragging you down long enough. I'm going home…and I suggest you do the same. *'Pumbaa:' Oh, I — I would if I could, but I can't. *'Timon:' Oh, sure you can, buddy. I won't stop you. *'Pumbaa:' No, I mean…I don't have a home. *'Timon:' You don't? What happened — are you lost? [Pumbaa shakes his head, his snout flapping side to side] No place good enough for ya? [Pumbaa shakes again] What, you're all alone in this big empty world? *[Pumbaa turns to face Timon, with huge dewy eyes] *'Africalous:' Timon realized the truth: Pumbaa's special power also drove away his own family, where it forced him to be alone. *'Timon:' Truth is…I'm all alone too. [takes Pumbaa's foreleg] Pumbaa, you're the only friend I've ever had. And friends stick together to the end. *'Africalous:' Both of them smiled. *[The two gaze at each other; Timon's reflection appears in Pumbaa's eyes as the music swells] To be continued… Trouble in Paradise To be continued… The Madness of King Scar To be started… *'Scar:' You and your petty complaints. You don't know what real hunger is. Day after day, it gnaws at the very core of my being… *'Banzai:' I had that once. It was worms… *'Scar:' No, no, no. It's like an itch. Deep, persistent, profound… *'Banzai:' That's it! Worms! When they get really bad, all you gotta do is…hunker down and scoot! *[The hyenas burst into laughter] *'Scar:' Thanks for the tip. Ingrates! If it weren't for me, you'd be beating off buzzards for your next bite! *'Hyenas:' [singing] Yeah, you're our savior, thanks a bunch But how about some lunch? It doesn't matter if it's fresh I need a fix of flesh My bones have moved to where they've never been They are on the outside looking in… *'Scar:' Are you blaming me?! *'Hyenas:' Oh, no! It's the lionesses! *'Scar:' … Oh. *'Hyenas:' You are so adored! Oh, you are so adored! *'Scar:' That's more like it! *[Shenzi and Ed dance around Banzai as they continue to sing; other hyenas then dance along to the song] *'Hyenas:' But what I'd give for one more hit Of wildebeest kielbasa Or maybe hornbill on the spit… *'Zazu:' Oh, how I miss Mufasa! *'Scar:' [snaps at Zazu quickly with anger] What?! What did you say? *'Zazu:' Oh, nothing! *'Scar:' You know the law: Never, ever mention that name in my presence. I'' am the ''king! *'Zazu:' Yes, sire. You are the king. I, I…well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. *'Banzai:' [whispering to Shenzi and Ed] And I thought things were bad under Mufasa… *'Scar:' What did you say?! *'Banzai:' [Shenzi elbows him] I said, uh…"Que Pasa"? *'Scar:' Even in death, his shadow looms over me… [milkweed suddenly flies around his body, looking from each direction, much to his horrified shock] there he is. No! There he is! [sees Mufasa's spirit in the night sky] And there! *'Zazu:' Calm yourself, sire, or you'll get another one of your splitting headaches! *'Scar:' I am perfectly fine! *[Scar suddenly goes berserk singing] *'Scar:' I'm better than Mufasa was, I'm revered, I am reviled, I'm idolized, I am despised, I'm keeping calm, I'm going wild! I tell myself I'm fine! Yes, I am, no, you're not. Yes, I am, no, you're not. I tell myself I'm fine! No, you're not, yes, I am, no you're not. Yes, I am! No, you're not! Yes, no, yes, no, who am I talking to…? *[The music swells louder] *'Zazu:' Oh, pull yourself together, sire!! *[The music winds down (like a record-player). Scar takes a deep breath, then smirks evilly at Zazu] *'Scar:' Oh, very well. Zazu? *'Zazu:' Yes, sire? *'Scar:' Nobody loved me. There's the rub…not even as a cub! What did my brother have that I don't have? *'Zazu:' Do you want the short list or the long? *'Scar:' Whatever. *'Zazu:' Well, he had adoring subjects… *'Scar:' No… *'Zazu:' A loving family… *'Scar:' No… *'Zazu:' A devoted queen… *'Scar:' That's it, I need a queen. Ah, a queen! Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future. With a queen, I'll have…cubs … Immortality will be mine! [slinks down and grabs a bone to chew] *'Africalous:' [narrating] While getting a bone to chew on, Scar began to think over for which lioness he should mate with. Can it be Sarafina? No, she already has a mate. Or his widow Zira? Maybe, but couldn't she be probably too eccentric? He lastly thought of Sarabi. But he knew she would never accept him as her mate. Just then, Scar realized in the form of a familiar face. *'Nala:' [a full-grown Nala walks up to Scar on-screen] Scar… *'Scar:' [back in form] Nala! Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. My how you've grown! *'Nala:' Scar, you have to do something. We're being forced to overhunt! [Scar gets up; fade back into the song] *'Africalous:' [narrating] Scar didn't care. *'Scar:' She's got those assets feminine *'Nala:' You're the king. Control the hyenas *'Scar:' I have to make her mine *'Nala:' You're destroying the Pride Lands *'Scar:' Nobility in every gene *'Nala:' If we don't stop now…don't you see… *'Scar:' She has to be my queen *'Nala:' …there's still a chance for things to be all right again… *'Scar:' Come, sweet Nala It's written in the stars *'Nala:' Wait…W-What are you doing? Are you listening to me? *'Scar:' We'll create a host of little Scars *'Nala:' What are you talking about? *'Scar:' Tell me I'm adored *'Nala:' Get away from me! *'Scar:' Tell me I'm adored! [Nala swipes him in the face] Oh, Nala ~ you know how I loathe violence…one way or another, you will be mine! *'Nala:' Never, Scar! Never! [flees] *'Scar:' You belong to me You all belong to me! To be continued… "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" To be continued… "The Storm Comes to a Head" *[Dissolve to the fog-shrouded hills at twilight. Camera descends to show Timon and Pumbaa walking dejectedly by a waterfall] *'Timon:' Ah, that's it, buddy. We gave it our best shot, but he's a goner. *'Pumbaa:' [hearing something in the distance] Maybe not…! *'Timon:' You never give up, do you? *'Pumbaa:' Look! *[Timon looks, aghast. Camera switch to Nala arguing with Simba, who lays on a "hammock" of vines] *'Africalous:' [narrating] Simba was convining Nala to stay in his jungle paradise, but she wanted him to return to Pride Rock. *'Nala:' [voice catching, as though barely under control] We've really needed you at home. *'Simba:' Nala, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Scar is. *'Nala:' Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands. *'Simba:' He did?! *'Nala:' Everything's destroyed. There's no food, no water. Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve. *'Simba:' I can't go back. You wouldn't understand. *'Nala:' What wouldn't I understand? *'Simba:' [hastily] No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata. *'Nala:' [confused] What? *'Simba:' It's something I've learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it! So why worry? *[Simba trots away from Nala, walking on a fallen tree. She trots back up to her childhood friend] *'Nala:' Because it's your responsibility! *'Simba:' Well, what about you? You left. *'Nala:' I left to find help! And I found you. Don't you understand? You're our only hope. What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember. *'Simba:' You're right, I'm not. Now, are you satisfied? You know, you're starting to sound like my father. *'Nala:' Good. At least one of us does. *'Simba:' [cut by the comment about his deceased father, he tears into Nala with his next words] LISTEN! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SHOW UP, AND TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! *'Nala:' I would if you'd just tell me! *'Simba:' FORGET IT! *'Nala:' FINE! *[Simba storms off. Timon and Pumbaa watch from the sidelines] *'Africalous:' [narrating] Timon started to jump for joy. *'Timon:' [excitedly] Pumbaa! Do you know what this means? *'Pumbaa:' Uhh…he can't express his feelings, and she has commitment issues? *'Timon:' [cheers] We won! [laughs] We split 'em up! *'Pumbaa:' And, uh, that's a good thing? *[Reflective music plays. Pumbaa follows Timon out into the grasslands, where Simba is wrestling with himself] *'Pumbaa:' Uh, he seems to be taking it kinda hard. *'Timon:' Yeah, I know. Look, I…heh. But it's the best thing for us. I mean, for him. *[The clouds gather on the horizon; as Timon turns away, they form into the face of Mufasa] *'Timon:' Ooh, let's go, Pumbaa. I think this storm's coming to a head… *[Timon and Pumbaa head back to the oasis. Camera cut to Simba pacing in a field] *'Simba:' She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past. *["Endless Night", the sister song to "Lala", fades in] *'Simba:' Where has the starlight gone? Dark is the day How can I find my way home? Home is an empty dream Lost to the night Father, I feel so alone You promised you'd be there Whenever I needed you Whenever I call your name You're not anywhere I'm trying to hold on Just waiting to hear your voice One word, just a word will do To end this nightmare When will the dawning break Oh, endless night Sleepless I dream of the day When you were by my side Guiding my path Father, I can't find the way You promised you'd be there Whenever I needed you Whenever I call your name You're not anywhere I'm trying to hold on Just waiting to hear your voice One word, just a word will do To end this nightmare *'Simba / Chorus:' I know that the night must end And that the sun will rise And that the sun will rise I know that the clouds must clear And that the sun will shine And that the sun will shine *'Simba:' [looks up at the stars] YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault… To be continued… The Battle for Pride Rock To be continued… "He Lives in You" To be continued… We are One To be continued… The Kumbuka Celebration *'Bunga:' Is it that bad? *'Pumbaa:' Actually, we have no idea. But that's why you shouldn't ask us! *[Pumbaa and Timon look at each other for a beat, then continue to sob loudly] Rescue in the Outlands To be started… *'Mzingo:' [while laughing, he turns to Mwoga] He's warning us? *'Kiburi:' Nothin' tastier than a meal with a sense of humor. *'Scar:' [laughs evilly] Planning to use the Roar, Kion? Surely you realize the massive power of your Roar will simply make the volcano erupt. Just like it did when you helped me return! *'Fuli:' [while confused, she turns to Kion] What's he talking about? *'Kion:' [a little confused also] I dunno. [he turns back at Scar] But you don't know as much about the Roar as you think, Scar! *[With loud thundering, clouds appear. The Guard, Jasiri, Tunu, Wema and Makini duck for cover; Kion narrows his eyes, then uses the Roar at Njano, Nyata, Ojono, Mwoga, Tamka, Sulvrie, Shupavu, Kenge, Ushari, Sumu, Kiburi, Nudli, Waza, Nyeusi, Dora, and Monty all at once, blowing them back at the volcano's walls as they scream, then groan in defeat. The jackals and hyenas are frozen with shock as they wine] *'Beshte:' Poa. *'Bunga:' I knew we could take 'em! *'Kion:' Let's go! *[The Lion Guard and Makini then start to escape] *'Scar:' [firing with rage] STOP THEM! *'Reirei:' [she and her pack of jackals growl, then run to block the Guard's way] Give it up, Lion Guard! *[The jackals suddenly get blown by the Roar; they scream as they go into the air. The hyenas then stare with horrified shock] *'Bunga:' [he with the Guard, Jasiri, Tunu, Wema and Makini pass by the frozen-shocked hyenas] UNBUNGALIEVABLE! *'Chungu:' Eer? *'Janja:' Get 'em, boys! *[Janja and the hyenas then start to chase the Guard, Jasiri, Tunu, Wema and Makini, passing by the defeated jackals, crocodiles and skinks] *'Scar:' DON'T LET THEM TAKE THE GOURD!! To be continued… Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Lion King Category:Transcripts written by WindowsMyers2018 Category:Movie Transcripts